


Family Time

by AFI1221



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFI1221/pseuds/AFI1221
Summary: Mary white(60)- The grandmotherSteven White(64)- The GrandfatherDan Miller(42)- The FatherChristine Miller(41)- The MotherEthan Miller(21)- The oldestJacob & Julia Miller(18)- The TwinsLucas Miller(8)- The youngest
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	1. Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> What is wrong with me.

This will be updated very slowly.

Should this be a lot of chapters that focus on individual chapters? Or be a small amount of chapters that focus on one character and all their pairings? 

Hope that question makes sense.


	2. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just showing some ideas of what the characters would look like. Because I’m to lazy to write the descriptions out in the actual story.

Mary-  
Light blonde shoulder length hair. Small Grey eyes. Small amount of wrinkles, mainly around her mouth. 5’4. Small physic with only a hint of fat. B cup breasts. Mainly wears a white cardigan & khaki pants with slip on shoes.

Steven-  
Graying short hair with a light fade on the side. Dark brown eyes. Black square framed glasses. Subtle goatee. Slight wrinkles with heavily pronounced crows feet. 5’8. Fit physique for his age. 6 inch cock. Mainly wears brown or tan button up shirts with blue jeans and loafers.

Dan-  
light brown short hair parted to the right. Brown eyes. Little to no wrinkles. Five o’clock shadow. 5’11. Average physic. 7 inch cock. Mainly wears plain t-shirts and dark jeans with black sneakers. 

Christine-  
Long wavy blond hair. Blue eyes. Thin lips. Very Small crows feet and bags under the eyes. 5’6. Average physic. D cup breasts. Primarily wears long sleeve shirts, rolled up to the elbow with knee length skirts. Also typically wears a small necklace and a bracelet on her left wrist.

Ethan-

Dyed black hair in a quiff style. Pronounced Brown eyes.5’8. Slim yet fit physically. 6 inch cock. Wears a grey hoodie over ripped black jeans and dirty sneakers.

Jacob-  
Messy brown hair. Light brown eyes. 5’7. Slightly chubby physique but not to a noticeable degree. 5 inch cock. Wears blue polo shirts over khaki pants.

Julia-  
Armpit length blonde hair. Bluish gray eyes. 5’6. Very thin physique. A cup breasts. Wears a white blouse over blue jeans and sandals.

Lucas-  
Blond crew cut no fade. Brown eyes. 4’2. Average for his age physique. 4 inch cock. Goofy graphic tees with blue jeans and black sketchers.


End file.
